Zenyatta
Zenyatta is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Zenyatta is an omnic monk who wanders the world in search of spiritual enlightenment. It is said that those who cross his path are never the same again. Years ago, following the Omnic Crisis, a group of outcast omnic robots experienced what they described as a spiritual awakening. They abandoned their preprogrammed lives to establish a communal monastery deep in the Himalayas. After many years of meditation on the nature of existence, they came to the belief that they were more than artificial intelligences and that, like humans, they possessed the essence of a soul. Recognizing the spiritual equality they held with humans, the monks, led by the enigmatic robot known as Tekhartha Mondatta, sought to heal the wounds caused by the Omnic Crisis a generation earlier and bring humans and robots back into societal harmony. Their message was embraced by millions around the world, and they became global celebrities. But one monk, Zenyatta, disagreed with this new direction. He believed that the way to repair the problems between humans and omnics was not through dogmatic teaching but through interpersonal connection and engagement. Ultimately, Zenyatta followed his own path. He chose to leave the monastery and wander the world, helping those he meets to overcome their personal struggles and find inner peace. But, when necessary, he will fight to protect the innocent, be they omnic or human. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Focusing *Round Of Applause *Taunt Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *We Are In Harmony (default) *Death Is Whimsical Today *Do I Think? (Do I think? Does a submarine swim?) *Free Your Mind *Hello, World! *I Dreamt I Was A Butterfly *I Think, Therefore I Am *I Will Not Juggle *Ones And Zeroes (Life is more than a series of ones and zeroes.) *Peace And Blessings (Peace and blessings be upon you all.) *The Iris Embraces You Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Focused *Harmony And Discord *Transcendence Weapons Weapons cost 300 Competitive Points. zenyatta_golden_orb.jpg|Golden Achievements Story Tekhartha Zenyatta was a member of the Shambali, a Buddhist-esque monastery in Nepal that preaches omnic rights and that omnics have souls. Zenyatta became the mentor of Genji, a human that had been given a machine body to save his life. Genji had been unsettled by his existence, but Zenyatta helped him come to terms with his dual existence. Genji moved into the village at the Shambali monastery. Zenyatta came to disagree with the monastery's methods of spreading their message. He believed that humans and omnics should unite via empathy, not just dogmatic teaching. He decided to leave the monastery, and now wanders the world. Personality Zenyatta is a very calm and supportive omnic, always willing to help those in mental pain. He is very enlightened, and has a wise thought for just about anything, such as how patience is the greatest weapon and that anger only defeats the one who possesses it. He also often meditates on metaphysical ideas and makes multiple references to sayings of numerous religions, mostly to Buddhism and Christianity. Unlike most heroes, Zenyatta never trash talks any enemies while in a match, and only speaks of how they refuse to learn whenever he defeats one. He additionally has a very dry sense of humor, for the assumed closest teaching he has to comedy is "If you wish to know someone, walk in their shoes....or hover." Though he enjoys sharing his guidance, Zenyatta prefers his students to learn about the morals of life for themselves. Notes *He has low mobility, but Transcendence makes him briefly invulnerable. *Zenyatta is a great support class and is very useful, but he is also capable of putting out very respectable damage. This should not be underestimated when facing him. *Zenyatta is the only hero in Overwatch to have more shield than health. *Zenyatta is the only hero who has no footstep noises, making him surprisingly stealthy. *Zenyatta is often not seen as a harsh threat to many players, as he is classed in Support. But this is far from true, a competent Zenyatta player can be extremely deadly and should be fought with great caution. *When engaging Zenyatta, be aware he has impressive damage output and his very small health pool. This makes him very vulnerable to burst damage. Be careful when letting a Zenayatta disengage from a fight, as much of his health is shields, and he will regain much of it when out of combat. *Zenyatta's orbs only function if the player is alive, so it is HIGHLY encouraged to protect a Zenyatta on your team and keep him towards the rear of the fight, with some exceptions, of course. Keeping Zenyatta alive and protected makes him extraordinarily powerful and a very valuable asset to the team as a whole. *Since Zenyatta's Orbs of Destruction have a travel time, it's better to engage at mid-range so that you can land your shots effectively, without leading them too much. *Orb of Harmony is fairly easy to use - just apply it to nearby allies that are in need of healing. Requires unobstructed line of sight, so even a glass window can cancel it. * About Orb of Discord ** His Orb of Discord is very effective at taking down high health opponents, such as tanks. **While his Orb of Discord requires line of sight to maintain, it can be useful in highlighting hidden enemies like Widowmaker or Reaper for other teammates to close in on. Be careful, it requires a direct line of sight, so even a glass window can dispel it. * Zenyatta has had some debate to his effectiveness from players, being considered "under-powered" (though this is opinion based) and Blizzard had responded, claiming he is being thought about and is subject to future changes. Trivia *Zenyatta seems to have nine glowing dots on his head, while other omnics have three dots. He shares this physical characteristic with another omnic, Tekhartha Mondatta, albeit his dots are in different placement. *The character 禅 on Zenyatta's bead, hanging from his waist on his backside, is a Chinese (and also Japanese) character meaning "zen". The characters are also visible on his Orb of Destruction of the skins which are not Legendary skins. *Zenyatta's orbs are hand-carved at Shambali Monastery and serve as a means to channel Omnic energy. They can be unleashed in peaceful or destructive ways.Overwatch Visual Source Book, p.108 Cultural References *Zenyatta's name may come from: **''Zenyatta Mondatta'', the third studio album by English rock band, The Police. **Śūnyatā, meaning emptiness - a cornerstone doctrine in Buddhism philosophy. **The Japanese-origin universal word "zen" means "meditative state" (or "trance"), and the Malay and Indonesian word "nyata" means means "absolute," "clear," "real," and "true." This simply alludes to the fact that meditation can bring someone to enlightenment. *Zenyatta's Djinyatta skin is a play on djinn and his name, Zenyatta. Its appearance is based on common artists' imagination of djinn: long moustache, angry expression, with a great feathered turban and a pair of Arabian shoes. **Likewise, the Ifrit skin is a reference to Ifrit, a supernatural creature in Middle Eastern stories. Ifrit is described as a infernal kind of djinn, and have a connection to the element of fire. When equipping this skin, and activating Transcendence, the ability will make a fiery effect instead of light effect. *Zenyatta's Ra skin is named after God of the Sun in the Egyptian mythology. The God Ra is always drawn as having a human body and a falcon head, along with a disk of the sun above. Zenyatta in this skin also wears a nemes headress, an ankh necklace, and a belt with Eye of Horus symbol to add more into the Egyptian theme. **The Sunyatta skin is a play on words, it's a mix of Sun (from Ra, God of the Sun), Śūnyatā, and Zenyatta. **If you look closely on the orbs of Ra and Sunyatta skin, there are image of scarab, a beetle worshipped by the ancient Egyptians. *Zenyatta's "I Dreamt I Was A Butterfly" voice line comes from a quote by Chinese philosopher Zhuang Zhou. The full quote is "Now I do not know whether it was then I dreamt I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly dreaming I am a man." *Zenyatta's "Hello, world!" voice line comes from what most programmers use as a basic syntax of their first program. Patch Changes }} References de:Zenyatta fr:Zenyatta ja:ゼニヤッタ pl:Zenyatta pt-br:Zenyatta ru:Дзенъятта zh:禪亞塔 Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Omnics